The present invention relates to a breaker and more particularly to, an electric circuit breaker which is capable of instantaneously breaking an electric circuit in use in a motor vehicle, when the motor vehicle accidentally collides or is turned over, so as to prevent an accidental fire in the motor vehicle, triggered by a resultant short circuit in the electrical circuit.
According to the conventional arrangements, since the electric circuit breaker comprises a specific electric circuit in itself for controlling the actuation of the movable circuit connector, the defects resulting from snapping or disconnection of specific wires themselves accompanying the accident can not be avoided, often bringing about fatal disasters.
More specifically, as shown in FIG. 1, the typical electric circuit breaker M of the prior art includes a specific electric circuit, which comprises an electrical connecting-interrupting part 32 including an inertia body 31, said electrical part 32 usually being interrupted through lever means actuated by the inertia body 31, a solenoid operated latch 36, an electrical connecting member of the spring returning type having a movable, electrical connecting portion at one end 37 and engaged by the latch 36 to maintain a closed circuit C, and fixed electrically connecting portions 41 normally urged into contact by movable, electrically connecting portions 40 described above.
By the arrangement mentioned above, when the inertia body 31 is forced to oscillate or move toward a reverse state from that in which it has been maintained, for example, by an accidental, sudden automobile collision, the electrically connecting-interrupting part 32 of the specific, electric circuit 33-32-35-34 is electrically connected by the releasing action of the leverage due to the accidental movement of the inertia body 31 and thereby, the specific, electric circuit of the breaker 33-32-35-34 is electrically connected so that the engagement of the latch 36 and the electrical connecting member 37 is electromagnetically released to break the closed circuit C through an electromagnet 34 now energized. Therefore, as is clear from the foregoing description, the breaker of the above described type is only effected through a series of successive actuations, wherein the accidental impact physically brought about must first be transformed into the electrical signal in the specific electric circuit and then, the electrical signal is again transformed into the electromagnetic force which breaks the closed circuit.
Thus, according to the known arrangements as described above, the number of components, including the electric parts comprising the breaker is naturally increased and therefore, the resultant breaker can not be manufactured at low cost when compared with the breaker of the present invention.
Still furthermore, the inertia breaker of the above described type has only low reliability due to the fact that the provision of the specific electrical circuit, including its constituent parts inevitably gives rise to possibilities of snapping or disconnection of the internal wires and thus, of the non-actuation of the inertia breaker itself when desired.